


maya hates early mornings

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Maya hates to get out of bed in the morning, Ulala is an early bird, sometimes Yukino shows up to watch the struggle.





	maya hates early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> whats up im tired its late im gay what else is new

Maya was the kind of person who was not at all inclined to wake up early in the mornings. She would sleep in for days if she could, pillow over her face to block out the sun, drowsily trying to argue against anyone who tried to get her up early. On the other hand, Ulala was a pretty early riser, whether she was somewhat cheerily up with the sun or grumpily awake because she couldn’t get back to sleep, she was up.

There’d been a lot of mornings that’d started off with Ulala trying to roll out of bed, only to find herself trapped on a couch, or a bed, or the floor, by Maya’s ability to either firmly latch onto anything or sprawl out everywhere in her sleep. Ulala had laughed when she’d watched it happen to Yukino when she’d fallen asleep next to Maya on the couch, but she wasn’t much laughing when she was trying to escape from it.

Many times, she’d tried to pry Maya off of her, and it was a bit of a gamble. Sometimes, Maya would let go with almost no struggle, and that was easy. Sometimes, she’d hold on tighter and keep on snoring, halfway impossible to wake up. And, of course, sometimes Maya would halfway wake up and start arguing, but half the time it was for the wrong argument.

“I don’t wanna get up yet!” Maya would yell, words sleep slurred.

“You don’t have to! I do!” Ulala would retort and try to squirm out.

Maya’s arms would then only tighten, and Ulala wouldn’t end up going anywhere.

Then other mornings it was, “I’m not having the tuna you left in the fridge for supper, it’s gone bad,” or something else along those lines.

Ulala wondered how Maya was still so coherent in her sleep.

A few times, Ulala had resigned to the fact she was going to be cuddling with Maya until the sun was a whole lot higher in the sky. Maya was a comfy person to cuddle with too, she was fairly warm and squishy, so Ulala had no complaints there. There was just something a little frustrating about being stuck in bed for hours while awake.

Sometimes this made both of them late somewhere, usually breakfast or lunch things one of them had planned, a lot of the time it was with Yukino. Then Yukino would show up at the apartment and laugh as Ulala tried to keep up a grumpy face as she tried to get free of Maya’s arms. Some days it was Jun, or one of the other kids, or Eriko there for Ulala, and they’d all just stand and laugh or giggle as Ulala tried to get free. It was even funnier when Ulala got free and then she had to try to get Maya out of bed to go out.

On one occasion Eriko had nearly collapsed on the floor laughing when they’d been on the couch and Maya latched onto Ulala’s shirt and was still holding on as Ulala got out, which mostly just resulted in Ulala nearly ripping her shirt and ultimately having to take herself out of it to get away.

There was also Ulala dragging Maya out of bed, which was a hilarious process, especially to watch.

On a whole lot of occasions Yukino had laughed as clothes went all over the floor as Ulala tried to peel the blankets off of a heavily sleeping Maya. Sometimes she tried to physically pull her out, which mostly just resulted all of Maya’s blankets, pillows, and assorted haphazardly thrown clothes ending up on the floor with her. Once or twice Maya had kept on sleeping on the floor, when it’d been especially early, the before-the-sun-is-up kind of early. There was no hope if Maya was already asleep on the floor, if she was there she was staying there.

One of the only times Ulala had successfully gotten Maya up was when she’d accidentally elbowed her, hard, and Maya had yelled, “Ow my boob!” half in her sleep, and then rolled right out the other side of bed with a thunk.

Ulala had leaned over the side, blinking drowsily at Maya on the floor, a few random shirts having went down with her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Maya stuck a hand up to give a thumbs up. “Only hit my head n my knee,”

“You sure? Want me to kiss it better?”

Maya laughed, sitting up and climbing back up into her bed. “I wouldn’t mind a kiss,”

“Are you going to get up now and not trap me in bed?”

“Yeah,”

“Then get up here,”

Then Yukino had burst in through the door asking if Maya was ready to go yet, and honestly Ulala was starting to regret giving her a key if only because she’d also seen Ulala in a lot of potentially embarrassing situations because of it, and the two of them had had to jump out of bed; Maya to get dressed in something other than fuzzy cat pajamas and a Disney shirt, and Ulala to try to throw together herself a breakfast and Maya a coffee. Ulala thought about how taking time to boil water was bullshit as she slammed her hand on the coffee machine that just didn’t work half the time. She considered shoving some water in the microwave to boil.

Maya had managed to show up to work with Yukino in a mismatched pair of boots with a lousy homemade coffee that was at least better than paying a few dollars for a lousy cafe coffee at the place across the street, Yukino grinning the whole way. They weren’t even late, even a little early, Yukino said she’d planned for another day of Maya not surrendering easy on getting up.

Sometimes Ulala wondered how she managed with Maya, although the two of them had definitely seen each other at far worse, but sometimes it was a miracle she managed to put herself together in time for work, whereas Ulala was up forever before. Even if she considered many parts of her life to be a wreck, her morning schedule wasn’t.

She didn’t know how she managed, just in general, and with Maya, living with her and everything. Yet, she couldn’t really imagine doing anything else.

A week or so later, she’d called Maya while she was at work to ask if she wanted to go out on a real date. Maya happily agreed, and then told her Yukino had both just heard, and she (along with Eriko) had just won a few dollars off some dumb bet with Katsuya. Ulala made a face, she’d thought Yukino thought bets were a bad idea. She only suspected either Eriko’s involvement, or a certain level of drunkenness, although she couldn’t imagine either of them drinking with Katsuya.

She didn’t really want to know, but Maya had handed the phone off to Yukino to start telling the story anyways. Ulala rolled her eyes and settled in for it. This was all what she’d signed up for, and somehow she didn’t really know what she’d do if her life was boringly normal. It was better than dealing with cheating con men, at least she was having fun, even if she didn’t always admit it.


End file.
